<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make me writ(h)e! by Infinite_Principle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351967">Make me writ(h)e!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Principle/pseuds/Infinite_Principle'>Infinite_Principle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Distance magic, Editing? Never heard of him, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Smut, Writing, magic touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Principle/pseuds/Infinite_Principle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fictional day in the life for an assistant to the infamous Solomon.<br/>What might happen when he notices the way this assistant looks at him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the second year of human exchange students in the Devildom, a much larger human and angel cohort had been permitted, including Solomon and MC for another interesting year. While MC has many zany adventures with their demons that would be hilarious to talk to you about, I want to instead tell you about one of my own days...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As an assistant for Solomon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was relaxing on his bed when I walked in. I took a moment to look over his handsome form laying back and holding a few sheets of paper, before meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A demon came up to me and said you needed me for something?" I had slowly become known as such by various people in the Devildom, for my willingness to help him in a variety of tasks. Fetching things for him, making him snacks from the human realm that he enjoyed, writing notes...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might have found it deeply attractive whenever he called me his assistant. It might have made my heart flutter whenever he thanked me for my help. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to notice... What if he didn't want me like that? What if I ruined what we had? I shifted my feet a little and realised he was staring at me as my eyes refocused on him. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell I'd been distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Thank you for coming over on such short notice, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> assistant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bit my lip, imagination going </span>
  <em>
    <span>just slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> into overdrive. The adjective he chose for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>tended </span>
  </em>
  <span>to indicate the kind of help he was after... but </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hadn't heard that before. My wild thoughts made my face flush slightly as he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've noticed your writing to be quite distinct in your reports for me." He placed the papers on his bed and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been holding some of the reports I had written for him, each carefully noting down the observations he'd asked me to make for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I liked to think I added a little to the idea that he saw and knew more than he should. Just a little. He spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your strokes are deliberate.... well rounded... bubbly, even. Handwriting reveals much about its owner. I wonder how much your handwriting would change should I try to distract you?" He stood up suddenly. My breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Distract?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he slowly moved towards me. "From its legibility to its coherence... I want to see it all fall apart as you come undone before me." I swallowed, bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it seemed he liked it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, if you're as interested as I am... you're going to write down-" He stood before me, eyes looking into mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"every." He leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"single." Lips brushing against my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He whispered to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thought... that you've had about me." He kept whispering into my ear, making me shiver. His voice did things to me, especially that close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're going to do it while I use magic to make you come." He stood back up straight and looked down at me again, looking pleased with my reaction. He had his trademark smile again. "Repeatedly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd fantasised about him. About his magic. His touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-how d-d-did you know?!" I wracked my brain for any time I might have mentioned it to someone. I came up empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes snapped up to his as my tangled mind came to its best attempt at a logical conclusion. He looked amused, but also confused by my outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-,Did you read my mind?!" He seemed to be shaking, trying to hold in laughter at my claim, and I stared at him, my concern rising. After taking a deep breath, his mask was back in place and he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>intrude on your privacy like that, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep whether or not I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> a secret, if you don't mind." I nodded. Being secretive was normal from him, and calmed me a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then... how?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guessed it would be something we would both enjoy. I expected to be correct, but perhaps not as correct as I was." His mouth twitched when he said that and my heart skipped a beat. "I did not intend to disturb you like this. Forgive me?" I slowly worked my head around what he'd said and nodded. It made me want to beam with an embarrassed happiness. Some sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>squee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted this too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine now, thank you," I said as a response. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, shall we get ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had tied all the spells required for his idea into a bracelet for me. A soft black cord, knotted and twisted into complicated and beautiful patterns was carefully tied around my wrist after he explained what I was to expect from it. The most important thing (which he told me both at the start and end of his explanation), was that I could touch or tap on it anytime to deactivate it. To turn it on, I'd need to pinch it for a few seconds between thumb and pinky. Nice and unnatural. He didn't want it (or me) to be able to be turned on by a careless mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, I was seated at his desk, class books and ancient scriptures both sprawled out around the spot he cleared for me. Fresh paper before me, and... I picked up the fountain pen carefully. Silver, black, and intricately patterned. It looked a little similar to the bracelet, actually. I glanced over to Solomon once more. He had moved into a meditative position on his bed and had his eyes closed, so that he could concentrate on providing the... magical touch. He was ready. I was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was time for me to activate the bracelet and start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, I wasn't sure I had done it right, but after a moment I felt something graze along my cheek. A featherlight touch, like the tip of a finger. I ran my own fingers over that spot and could feel both touches at once... one on top of another until his vanished and reappeared trailing gently down my neck...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his touch light, but ran his fingers over various sensitive areas of mine. His touch wasn't impeded by clothes, and I started to feel his fingers slide under my top and then on my thighs directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to put pen to paper when Solomon spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One quick reminder, before you begin. You're only allowed to write while the bracelet is activated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started to delicately mark my desires for him on the page, feeling his fingertips trace down my sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>I want him to whisper filthy things in my ear. O</span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran up my spine as he reached my waist and I froze my hand above the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whisper in my ear: </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Don't stop</span>
  </span>
  <span>. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. He hadn't moved. This was all his magic working on me. I continued writing as he mapped out the sensitivity of my skin with his hands, jumping occasionally under his touch. He was varying the pressure, sometimes digging in his fingers to see how I'd react. I'd hear a satisfied noise from him whenever he made me moan, as if he was right behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My skin felt like it was burning up wherever he touched, heating up a coil inside me. At one point he even ran his nails along the palm of my hand as I held the pen, making me nearly shriek. He laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>me from a distance, making me cry out for him from...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he started the vibrations along my...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned. I had no idea how he was doing that. I mean, I knew it was magic, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the pleasure inside me built up I heard him whisper in my ear again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>This magic is not limited like a normal body would be, my assistant.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I felt him. Everywhere. Hands running along my chest, up my arms. Nails gently moving down my back and back on the inside of my palm as I wrote. Fingertips tracing patterns on the inside of my thighs and down my calves. Even the brush of a kiss on my cheek. The vibration between my legs increased drastically and suddenly I was teetering on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cried out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My orgasm crashed down over me and I yanked the quill away from the page before my shaking arm could splatter ink onto the page. Waves of pleasure swept through my body and left me trembling and twitching in my seat. Solomon kept up his extraordinary assault on my body and soon I was writhing from overstimulation. I let out a whimper and grabbed the bracelet, deactivating the magic. In a flash, he was behind my chair, his hands gently resting on my shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well done." He let his hands rest there as a measure of comfort, and perhaps a small apology, as I slowly started to breathe more evenly. "Would you like to stop here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to keep going but..." I tilted my head back so that I could get a look at his face. "Could I have a short break after I come? Like... thirty seconds?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes sparkled for a moment, a constellation of amusement... or satisfaction... glinting in their depths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Whatever you need to complete your assigned task."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently squeezed my shoulders, before moving one hand to hover above the bracelet. Sigils appeared and spun in the air, the layers of magic on it opening themselves up to my eyes. It was enchanting. Both literally... and figuratively. He murmured what I assumed to be a spell, which sparked a new mark in the air. It descended to hover slowly above the bracelet, before starting to spin with the other marks. Then they all halted their twirling and sank back into the bracelet. I stared at it a little longer in awe. Then I looked up at him and saw he had moved his attention to what I'd been writing, and the blush on my face shifted from </span>
  <em>
    <span>just-came </span>
  </em>
  <span>flushed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomato-paste</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassment. I knew he was going to read this, but... in front of me?? Here??? My mind devolved into a bubbling mess, made worse when he chuckled and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can feel your worry without you even mentioning it. I like what you have written so far, do not be concerned." He tilted my head back and smiled at me, his calm aura relaxing me. I beamed up in response, back to only mild embarrassment. "Thank you... sir," I said cheekily. He gently pressed a kiss to my forehead in response, humming quietly, before pulling over a chair and sitting next to me. I blushed a little at the proximity, but his smile made me weak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment more, when I was ready, I tapped the bracelet once more before continuing my list...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, well done," he said, looking over my report. "Just as I could expect from you." My mind sang at the praise, still high up from my most recent overpowering release. The bracelet had begun automatically pausing its magic just before I started to get overstimulated, but apart from that I'd had little reprieve for well over an hour. Possibly two. Time was an illusion right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You hold remarkable control in your movements, even at the extremes of sensation. If you had the inclination, you would not do too poorly in magic." He seemed both happy and disappointed at all he'd said, and it made me think that maybe I should have let myself enjoy it a little more, instead of focusing so much on writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-, I could probably think up some more things if given the time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I think you've put enough effort into </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea generation </span>
  </em>
  <span>for today. Although..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back up and into my eyes, his expression somehow both innocent and diabolical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you could also help me in writing down some of the things </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be interested in. It would work well to let me whisper them in your ear, hmm?" He leaned over to do just that with his next sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you help me with this too, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistant?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whimpered. My legs were still shaking, but the way he was looking at me...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><em><span>I want him to whisper filthy things in my ear. Or not filthy, just anything. It's really sexy.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>It's always nice when his hands are on my waist or lower back for any reason.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>I've imagined hiding in a closet with him from someone(no idea who or why) and getting quietly smutty in there. Trying to not make a sound, but our breaths are getting loud...</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>I want to go out together one night to look at the stars. Sitting in his lap and slowly riding him, seeing the constellations he'd pointed out reflected in them.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Him using his magic to touch me from a distance, making me cry out for him from the other side of the room, begging for release. (But... he already knew that)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>o On my knees in front of him, his hand in my hair, guiding how fast my mouth moves over his dick. Him feeling every moan of mine.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Watching him drive someone else to ecstasy, sitting tight, and knowing I'm going to be next. Or perhaps not even next...</span></em></li>
<li>
<em><span>I feel t</span></em><span>he</span><em><span> in</span></em><span>can</span><em><span>tat</span></em><span>io</span><em><span>n, spreading like wildfire through my body and gasping for m</span></em><span>or</span><em><span>e of hiss tou</span></em><span>ch</span><em><span>, wansing him to touch me until screaming and begging for him to</span></em><span> fuc</span><em><span>k me </span></em><span>ri</span><em><span>ght on the very </span></em><span>des</span><em><span>k I'm taking notes from, be</span></em><span>cau</span><em><span>se I'm his spec</span></em><span>ial</span><em><span> as</span></em><span>sist</span><em><span>ant (I had t</span></em><span>h</span><em><span>is mentioned to me and I pa</span></em><span>rap</span><em><span>hrased-- h</span></em><span>er</span><em><span>e)</span></em>
</li>
<li>
<em><span>Being blindfolded by him and having him slowly walking around me, ge</span></em><span>ntl</span><em><span>y leaving t</span></em><span>ouc</span><em><span>hes all over my body until I'm </span></em><span>shivering </span><em><span>with sensi</span><span class="u"><span>tiv</span></span><span>ity and need. Him pulling m</span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong><em><span>e onto him, slowly moving ,me up and down. Th</span><span class="u"><span>e</span></span><span>n he tells me to keep still and starts thrusting up into me </span></em><strong><em><span>a</span></em></strong><em><span>t just the right angle and I sta</span></em><strong><em><span>r</span></em></strong><em><span>t screaming his name. I see st</span></em><span>ar</span><em><span>s at the end, but not because of his clo</span></em><strong><em><span>a</span></em></strong><em><span>k.    </span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong>
</li>
<li>
<em><span>Be</span></em><strong><em><span>in</span></em></strong><em><span>g fucked un</span></em><strong><em><span>t</span></em></strong><em><span>il I'm too tired t</span><span class="u"><span>o th</span></span><span>ink, after saying yes t</span></em><strong><em><span>o</span></em></strong><span>"Do </span><em><span>you wan</span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong><em><span>t me to h</span></em><span>elp put </span><em><span>you</span></em><strong><em><span> to s</span></em></strong><span>lee</span><em><span>p?"</span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong><strong><em><span>..</span></em></strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong><em><span>Thr</span></em></strong><em><span>e</span></em><span>e</span><em><span>so</span></em><span>m</span><em><span>e with him and Satan, involving intellig</span></em><strong><em><span>e</span></em></strong><em><span>nt comeversation about bo</span></em><strong><em><span>o</span></em></strong><em><span>ks as they both thrust into me... And </span></em><span>them</span><em><span> both to expect me to re.member the titles mentioned for studqing for l</span></em><strong><em><span>at</span></em></strong><em><span>er.</span></em>
</li>
<li>
<em><span>Invitin</span></em><strong><em><span>g</span></em></strong><em><span> me for a nig</span></em><span class="u"><span>ht</span></span><em><span> with As</span></em><strong><em><span>m</span></em></strong><em><span>o </span></em><span>an</span><em><span>d him</span></em><span>se</span><em><span>lf. </span></em><span>P</span><em><span>ossi</span></em><strong><em><span>bl</span></em></strong><em><span>y inv</span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong><em><span>o</span></em><span>lvi</span><em><span>ng me </span></em><strong><span>b</span><em><span>e</span></em></strong><em><span>in</span></em><span>g </span><em><span>f</span></em><strong><em><span>.</span></em></strong><em><span>ucked on A</span></em><span>s</span><em><span class="u"><span>m</span></span></em><strong><span>o</span></strong><em><span>'s lap </span></em><span>wh</span><em><span>ile </span></em><strong><em><span>So</span></em></strong><span>lo</span><em><span>m</span></em><span>o</span><em><span>n w</span></em><span>a</span><em><span>t</span></em><span>c</span><strong><em><span>h</span></em></strong><em><span>e</span></em><span>s</span><em><span>.</span></em>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addendum</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em><span>"He promised he'll be back shortly, he'll take the toy out of you as soon as he finishes his quick little errand... but even from afar, he knows when yo</span></em><span>u'</span><em><span>re about to hit your peak. As you finish the last of the dumplings, you find a place to sit down, your legs feeling like jello as the vibrator thrums inside you. You feel it's tempos randomly change at any given moment, sometimes it's so soft it's like you just have a wand in you, other times its so rough you feel you may cum in seconds, but with how perfectly timed he changes it, you can only sit and silently writhe as you await the sorcerer's return..." - written by someone else for me...</span></em>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 is the story, Chapter 2 is the report.<br/>If that bracelet were an app, it'd probably have 20 permissions required for it to function and would likely scare off any potential downloader. The results would be hot though. I can't do this bracelet justice in my writing. Someone please take it and run with it.</p>
<p>I have never written smut before. I'm still not sure if I have, since that middle bit was struggle town. I think I had to wrench it out of my lexicon and hammer it into some sort of workable insinuation. I made my laptop background the "holy shit, two cakes!" meme to make me feel better about posting this.</p>
<p>This was inspired by an RP Discord server that I frequent... however, this is not actually something that would happen there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>